


woosan: live stream edition

by lieanni (orphan_account)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lieanni
Summary: “Right, to answer your question - I think that the killing part of the song is probably…”San trails off as Wooyoung gets on his knees at the foot of the bed, shuffling over and positioning himself in between San’s legs.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 310





	woosan: live stream edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undeliveredtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/gifts).



> Jiho, my dear Woosan soulmate - thank you for fueling my degeneracy! I was in a bit of a writing rut recently, but somehow you hyped me up enough to produce a ~3k work in less than 3 hours (with many "10 more minutes" as leeway, oops). Thank you also for your continual support and lovely comments, for freaking out with me over the Ateez comeback in real time, for getting my field of study wrong (it's a compliment, really), and for listening to me rant about the "Woosan are strictly homies and if you ship them then you're a disgusting human being but also i read woosan fanfic on ao3" agenda on twt :)
> 
> Sister work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601578)!

“Thank you so much for…oh, what are you doing here?”

San trails off, lowering the camera a bit as Wooyoung enters the room.

“I saw that you were streaming, and I was bored, so I thought I’d join you.”

Wooyoung plops down next to San on the bed and flashes the camera a peace sign. “Hi, everyone!”

Almost immediately, the comment section floods with a combination of “Woosan”, keyboard smashes, and a series of every heart emoji available. San lets out an amused huff as the likes on the live skyrocket, bringing the total to 200k.

“Right, so as I was saying, thank you so much for the attention you’ve given us this comeback! And thank you for all of the hearts!”

Wooyoung parrots the word of gratitude, clapping his hands together in celebration. The rest of the live proceeds as usual, with the two of them discussing their favorite tracks on the album and revealing some behind the scenes details for the newly released MV. The energy in the room is bright and lively, as it always is when the two of them are together. Even after they answer the questions in the comments and play a few word games, San’s hyperness is undiminished, and he’s reluctant to end the live just yet.

“What should we do now? Everyone, do you have any ideas? Wooyoung, what do you think?”

He turns to Wooyoung and blinks at the pensive expression on the other’s face. After a few seconds, Wooyoung winks at him and gets up off the bed.

“Hey, where are you going?” San pouts, turning the camera to capture Wooyoung’s retreating form. “Everyone, Wooyoung has decided to leave. He’s really no fun.” San turns the camera back on himself, and is just about to bring the live to an end when a text buzzes in at the top of his screen.

_Don’t end the live yet. I’ll be back in a few seconds, but don’t tell anyone I’m there._

San raises his eyebrows, but returns his expression to neutral as he remembers the live. The grin returns to his face as he picks a few odd questions from the comments. It’s a matter of moments before Wooyoung returns, this time slinking into the room noiselessly, a finger pressed to his lips.

San’s eyes dart to the younger as he makes his way closer, but he reverts his attention to the stream at Wooyoung’s gesturing. 

“Right, to answer your question - I think that the killing part of the song is probably…”

San trails off as Wooyoung gets on his knees at the foot of the bed, shuffling over and positioning himself in between San’s legs. Wooyoung shoots San a pointed look, sitting back on his knees and waiting for him to continue answering the question. San raises the camera slightly higher, hoping that it won’t capture the tufts of Wooyoung’s hair; it had already been poised to capture just San’s upper body, but extra caution never hurts. Thankfully, the response that San gives is a product of the company script, and it flows easily out of his mouth as he dedicates the bulk of his energy to not jolting as Wooyoung brings his hands to the front of San’s pants.

He undoes them swiftly, and San has half-a-mind to end the live when Wooyoung ghosts a finger over San’s growing erection.

“Alright, everyone,” San begins, and Wooyoung immediately withdraws his hand. He looks up at San with his brows furrowed and lower lip jutted out, an expression far too endearing for the situation at hand. San wavers for a second, then sighs.

“I have some extra time today, so I’ll be answering some more questions!” San informs, and the crinkle of his eyes turn genuine at the grin that Wooyoung gives him. After a few moments, the rhythm of the live picks back up. Yunho joins the comments section, and San banters excitedly with him through the stream, trying to ignore the fact that Wooyoung is pulling his briefs down.

Wooyoung waits until San’s mid-sentence before wrapping a hand around the older’s cock. San inhales sharply, and Wooyoung’s hand stills; the older gives him a side-eye of warning, and Wooyoung’s grin grows ever wider. He starts pumping his hand up and down San’s length as the older responds to another comment, and San coughs to stutter the moan that forms at the back of his throat.

San tries desperately to focus his attention on the stream. The camera jostles a bit when his hand flies to Wooyoung’s hair as the younger takes San’s cock into his mouth. He pushes back a groan and tries to maintain the interactions on the live, but his attempts are getting less and less fruitful. A handful of people on the stream inquire about Wooyoung’s whereabouts, and San repeats the question and grits out an “I don’t know, he must be busy with something.” Wooyoung, the brat he is, smirks around San’s length. 

“Yeah, the members had a lot of fun filming that scene in the music video,” San says, willing his voice not to waver as Wooyoung takes him down to the back of his throat. His responses get more curt as Wooyoung sucks him off with more insistence. It’s impressive, really, how soundless Wooyoung is in his actions, but San’s too busy trying not to lose his mind on live stream to stop and marvel. A comment later, San gets a text from Yunho advising him to end the live and get some rest, because it seems like he’s getting a bit tired. San almost laughs out loud - his eyes are half-lidded for reasons much different from drowsiness, thank you very much.

Still, as the pressure in his stomach builds, he takes Yunho’s advice. As San trails his way to the stream’s conclusion, Wooyoung has the nerve to look up and glare at him, though the younger’s mouth doesn’t pause in its stretch around San’s length. San ends the live with a quick “Thank you so much for tuning in, everyone!”, then tosses the camera down onto the bed. His arm aches from the exertion of holding the device up, and he shifts back on his freed hand, leaning to finally take in the sight before him.

The entire time, Wooyoung doesn’t lighten up on San’s cock, and now that the stream is over, he slurps freely around the length. Spit pools at the corners of his lips and trails in earnest along the older’s cock. After a few moments, San yanks on Wooyoung’s hair, prompting the younger to look at him. Wooyoung’s mouth slides off San’s length with a wet pop, and his eyes are hazed over with desire as he gazes back at San, the column of his neck exposed.

“You’re such a brat,” San breathes, voice incredulous. Wooyoung smiles at him, dimples a strange accent to the mixture of drool and precum that trails down his chin.

“Yeah, you still love me, though,” Wooyoung shrugs.

He’s right, of course, but that doesn’t mean that San can’t play around a bit in retribution. “Are you going to keep sucking me off, or is it only good for you while I’m trying to answer questions in front of fifty-thousand people?” 

Wooyoung purses his lips, tilting his head to the side in mock thought. “It’s less fun this way, for sure, but I guess it’s fine.”

San raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth to retort, but his words are lost as Wooyoung takes him back into his mouth. “Fuck,” he hisses, and Wooyoung gurgles in response. The warmth and wetness of Wooyoung’s mouth is delicious, but the younger’s snark isn’t lost on San. San braces his hand against the back of Wooyoung’s head and pushes him forward, even farther down onto San’s cock.

At first, Wooyoung gags, but he doesn’t push back against San’s palm. San thrusts up into Wooyoung’s throat, and the younger stays admirably still, at times even humming pleasantly when San pulls out enough to allow it. He closes his eyes as San fucks his throat, and opens them only when San pulls out completely.

Wooyoung licks his lips and leans forward in hopes of getting his mouth back around San’s length, and he lets out a whine when San presses a hand to his forehead, preventing him from doing so.

“Why?” Wooyoung whines, sulking. San’s eyes glimmer in amusement as Wooyoung pushes against his hand, sticking his tongue out in a bid to get closer to the older’s cock.

“Always such a cockslut, huh?”

Wooyoung deadpans. “Yeah, yeah, I’m such a cockslut, just for you. Now, _please_ , will you let me finish you off?”

San throws his head back and lets out a laugh. His gaze is calculated when he returns his attention to Wooyoung. “Sorry, Youngie, but brats don’t get what they want.” 

Wooyoung’s eyebrows raise in disbelief as San shrugs his briefs and pants back on. The restriction around his still-hard cock is uncomfortable, sure, but the look of incredulity on Wooyoung’s face makes it worth it. He lays down onto the bed and curls to one side, facing away from the younger.

“Are you fucking serious?” Wooyoung asks. San merely hums in response, grabbing one of the pillows near the headboard and wrapping his arms around it. He nuzzles into the fabric and stills, and it’s a few seconds before he hears shuffling. The sound is followed by the sensation of a dip in the bed as Wooyoung lays down next to him, burrowing against San’s neck and shoulder.

“San,” Wooyoung whines, shifting so that he’s pressed flush to the older. Wooyoung’s erection pokes up against San’s ass as he tries to spoon him, and San gives him no acknowledgement whatsoever. 

“Please, I’m sorry,” Wooyoung begs, voice rising in pitch. “I’m sorry for being a brat, Sannie.”

San waits until Wooyoung stops whining to turn and face the younger. Wooyoung’s face is flushed, and his lips are quirked downwards in a pout. “You’re so mean to me, Sannie.”

San grins and brings a hand up to push Wooyoung’s fringe out of his eyes. “Turn around.”

“Why?”

San motions to turn back onto his side, and Wooyoung stops him with a hand to his waist. “Fine, fine, I’ll do it,” he huffs.

As soon as Wooyoung turns around, San shifts so that his front is firm against Wooyoung’s back. He loops his arms around Wooyoung’s waist, tightening when the younger squirms against him.

“Stop that,” San says, giving Wooyoung’s thigh a light smack. Wooyoung turns to beam at San, and San shakes his head before proceeding with what he was intending to do in the first place.

Wooyoung lets out a yelp as San starts rutting against him, cock sliding against the curve of his ass. There’s a couple of layers of fabric between them, but the sensation is still satisfying, and San groans when Wooyoung leans back to meet his thrusts. All considering, San should be the more vocal one, but Wooyoung whimpers non-stop as San humps his ass. Curious, San stills his hips, and Wooyoung’s all too eager to continue, rolling his hips so that his ass pushes against San’s cock. 

“Making me do all the work, huh?” Wooyoung says, voice breathy. San tightens his grips around Wooyoung’s hips and thrusts up purposefully, and Wooyoung moans at the action, head tilting back slightly. San takes the opportunity to latch his lips onto Wooyoung’s neck, nipping at the region, light enough to pink but not to later blue.

San feels a familiar coil in his stomach, and it’s with great reluctance that he pulls back. Before Wooyoung can complain at the loss of contact, San rolls over, props himself up, and cages Wooyoung underneath him. 

Wooyoung’s pupils are blown wide as he gazes up at San, lower lip pulled between his teeth. A lovely flush colors his cheeks, and his chest pulses with rapid breaths. The heat emanating from his body makes San gulp, and it takes a few blinks for the younger’s gaze to focus.

“Are you gonna…” Wooyoung starts. He purses his lips and glances away, and San thinks it's endearing that, even after all that just happened, Wooyoung can find reason to be embarrassed.

“Hmm?”

“Are you gonna fuck me?”

San pretends to think about it, and Wooyoung’s sulk deepens. “I don’t know, do you want me to?”

Wooyoung lets out an annoyed whine, bringing a forearm up to cover his eyes.

San’s patient but Wooyoung is not, so the silence that settles is broken within seconds.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I want you to fuck me.”

San waits, and, as expected, Wooyoung breaks.

“San, please,” he whines. “Please fuck me. I’ll be good, I promise, _please_.”

Wooyoung takes a deep breath, and San watches, motionless, as the younger slips his sweats and briefs off. He kicks his legs up, and San’s eyebrows lift.

“Please, I need you,” Wooyoung breathes, reaching a finger to trail around his already prepped hole.

“When did you..?”

“Before you started the live,” Wooyoung responds. “Was gonna surprise you, but then you started the stream, so I couldn’t.

“Ah.”

Wooyoung finger stills at his entrance, and he looks up at San for affirmation before sliding the digit inside of himself. “Been wanting you inside me all day, Sannie,” Wooyoung whimpers, easily slipping another finger alongside the first. San’s breath catches as Wooyoung pumps the digits in and out, a third soon joining to finger his ass open. 

“Please,” Wooyoung says, the plea augmented by the breathy moans pulling from the back of his throat. “Please, Sannie, fuck me?”

“Fuck, Wooyoung, the things you do to me.” San dips down to press a quick kiss to Wooyoung’s cheekbone, then uses a hand to guide Wooyoung’s fingers out. Wooyoung licks his lips as he watches San strip, and he uses the time to lift his own shirt over his head. Soon after, San lines himself up with Wooyoung and presses forward, and his groan at the sudden heat is met with a satiated moan from the younger.

“So good, Sannie,” Wooyoung sighs. “Feel so full — nn, ah!” His praise devolves into whimpers and cries as San thrusts into him, grip firm on Wooyoung’s hips as he picks up speed. Wooyoung clenches haphazardly around him, and his moans break from the force at which San pushes into him.

“Fuck, ah, Sannie, I’m—,” Wooyoung cries, and his hands curl into the sheets as a show of physical restraint. 

“Are you gonna cum?” San asks, breath warm against Wooyoung’s ear. Wooyoung nods fervently, face scrunched in effort. A cry tears from his lips as San thrusts up against his prostate, and he thrashes underneath the older in an effort to keep it together.

“I’m so close, so close, I’m g’na cum,” he whines, half-pleading. 

San smirks, satisfied at how wrecked Wooyoung’s voice sounds. “Cum for me, then, Youngie.”

With San’s name on his lips, Wooyoung streaks his abdomen in his own release, some of it spurting to paint San’s torso. As he cums, his hole constricts around San’s cock, and it’s a few more thrusts before San reaches his own high, hips stuttering as he spills inside of Wooyoung. San gathers the strength to shift onto one arm before lowering down, careful not to crush Wooyoung underneath his weight. After a few seconds, the younger catches his breath, and he lets out a satisfied sigh before rolling over to cuddle into San’s side. He leans his head into San’s shoulder, and San tilts his head to rest gently atop Wooyoung’s.

“Obviously, there are benefits to being a brat, huh?”

San scoffs. He feels Wooyoung smile against his shoulder, and he brings a finger up to card through the younger’s hair. Before he can suggest a trip to the shower, a knock sounds at the door.

“Coming!” San calls. Wooyoung wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and San gives him a light smack on the ass before twisting off the bed. He shrugs on his clothes, combs a hand through his hair, and proceeds to the door.

“Oh. Hi, Hongjoong.”

The leader blinks at him for a few moments. He gives San a quick once-over, nose scrunching, and San crosses his arms defensively over his chest.

“Yunho told me that you seemed a bit out of it on the live, and asked me to check up on you when I got back from the studio. But judging from…” He trails off and purses his lips, eyes darting from San’s exposed collarbone to the space behind him. “Well, I guess you’re fine.”

Wooyoung’s cackle sounds from within the room, and with a muted sigh, Hongjoong turns and walks away, leaving a flustered San in his wake.


End file.
